A Beautiful View
by JackelicaForever69
Summary: A short story of one of Jack and Angelica when they were together in the past. Enjoy. :


A Beautiful View

**PLEASE REVIEW This is a story of Jack and Angelica when they were together in the past…hope you enjoy!**

"Where are you taking me, Jack?" Angelica wondered as Jack was taking her hand and leading her through the woods in Spain. "Just follow me." Jack walked faster causing Angelica to stumble a little. Thunder cracked louder and all around it smelled like rain. Angelica had never been this far into Spain, but so far it was pretty beautiful.

Finally Jack pulled her one more time and led her up a very tall hill that overlooked the ocean. Angelica's eyes widened in awe. Jack looked at her smiling, wanting that expression from her. She let go of his hand and walked closer. For a few minutes there was silence. The only thing that could be heard was the waves crashing on the shore and thunder striking. The sky was grey, but that didn't matter. Jack slowly followed behind her waiting for her to speak. "Jack…" She whispered. "It's beautiful." Angelica finished as she soaked in the scenery. Jack stood right next to her looking at the ocean. He shrugged a bit. "I've seen better." Jack looked over to her, but she was oblivious to the fact that he was talking about her. Jack snuck his hand to intertwine with Angelica's. She looked over and smiled at Jack. He smiled sweetly back.

She got closer to Jack and wrapped her arms around Jack as he did to her. This was the perfect moment to tell her how he felt about her. Jack didn't want to admit these feelings…even to himself. But he knew one day he had to. "Angelica," He unwrapped from her and was looking at her as she was to him. Angelica looked a bit curious. "Yes?" She wondered. Jack stayed staring at her not really knowing what to say. Thunder cracked louder. "I need to tell you…something." He stammered a bit. "What is it?' Angelica asked. "I, I never have met a woman like you and I'm more than positive I never will, so…" He looked down. Angelica was sure she knew what was coming. "I…I lo-" Before Jack could finish his sentence thunder stroked and rain fell down hard causing Jack and Angelica to flinch as the rain was ice cold.

They both looked up then looked at each other, speechless. Both in utter disappointment that he never finished his sentence. They looked at each other letting the rain fall. When finally Angelica spoke. "Maybe we should go now," She spoke over the rain. Jack stayed staring at her. "Yes, we, we should." He nodded then began walking taking her hand.

Jack and Angelica were close to the Convent. He hated taking her back. Especially now. Jack took off his coat and placed it over her, the rain still pouring. "I know it won't do much but you look cold," Jack said, Angelica smiling.

They finally made it back to the Convent and Jack opened the window for her helping her in. He went in with her. "I had a wonderful time with you, Jack. That place was beautiful." Angelica said. Jack nodded smiling. "I never have showed anyone else that place." Jack replied. Angelica grinned and tip toed up to kiss Jack. He cradled her face then their lips parted. They looked at each other. "You should go. You are soaking wet." Angelica gently smiled. "Don't worry about me, love." Jack grinned and turned to leave out the window. Jack was outside again, getting more drenched and was about to close her window. "Wait!" She ran to the window and took off Jack's coat. "You forgot this," She handed it to him. Jack shook his head. "It will just get more wet. Keep it warm for me until tomorrow." He winked and smiled shutting the window, Angelica on the other side holding his coat. They stared at each other one more time through the window, Jack gently smiling looking at her lovingly, she smiled back then turned around, blowing out the two candles on her dresser causing the room to go dark. Jack slowly walked away through the rain back to his ship, still grinning, though not showing his teeth, his heart was racing after walking away from a beautiful view.

**AGAIN, YOUR REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANK YOU! (:**


End file.
